Aircraft landing gear often includes shock struts. A shock strut often contains gas and/or oil and provides shock absorption to the landing gear. However, temperature variations have an adverse effect on the shock strut because they change the pressure at which the gas is maintained. This change alters the resting length/internal pressure of the shock strut, and thus the performance characteristics of the shock strut.